Unfrozen
by musicoflove
Summary: After the Great Thaw, Elsa announce that the coronation after-party will go on again. Elsa will be saying her accident with Anna when they were kids. Will Anna and Kristoff's love be true? And will Elsa control her powers before she doesn't know how to control it again? This happens after the movie, Frozen.
1. The Castle's Ice Rink

**Ju****st watched Frozen in December and it became my most favorite Disney movie ever! (Tangled became my most favorite before Frozen came) Now I'm going to interpret Frozen after the ending. (You should see my other work "Tangled Ever After") But after the first chapter's done, I'm gonna do a Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) fanfic. It's been a year for me to write another fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfrozen<strong>

As Anna and Elsa skate in the castle ice rink, Anna is having trouble in ice skating, and Elsa is her how to.

"Elsa, I can't do this" Anna said anxiously.

"Here let me show you" Elsa said then she does the Axel jump.

"Even though that's impressive but I can't do that, Elsa" Anna said.

"You have a hard time at ice skating, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes" Anna answered.

"Here, let me show you how it's done" Elsa said.

Then Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and teaches her how to ice skate. Then after all that teaching, Anna did the Axel jump, after the jump she skates out of control.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whooaaaaaa!" Anna screamed.

Then Kristoff came along and saw Anna skating (badly).

"Hmm" Kristoff muttered.

"Kristooooffff" Anna screamed Krstoff's name.

"Anna?" Kristoff wondered.

Then the both of them bumped into each other.

"Ugh" Anna and Kristoff exhaust.

"Anna, what were you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"Sorry Kristoff, Elsa was teaching me how to skate" Anna explained.

"Really, how did you end up skating out of control?" Kristoff asked.

"I was doing a jump that Elsa taught me, but I don't know what happened" Anna answered.

"Yeah, but you found something or I mean someone to land on" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, I did find something or you mean someone" Anna said.

Then Elsa came and asked "So what are you love birds doing?"

"Uh… Nothing" Anna answered.

"Yeah, right" Elsa said.

"What brings you here, Elsa" Anna asked.

"Oh nothing is that, you've found your real true love" Elsa teased.

"Elsa!" Anna reacted.

"I'm serious, I mean, you don't want to end up with Prince Hans after what he did to us" Elsa said.

"I know right, he let me die when my heart was going to frozen" Anna explained.

"Yeah, and he almost killed me when I thought that you're dead" Elsa explained.

"And worst of all he would become the new King of Arandelle" Both Elsa and Anna explained.

"But now let's forget about him, he's going back to him kingdom and think about what he had done" Kristoff explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Kristoff" Anna compliment Kristoff.

"Yup" Kristoff answered.

"Can you give me a second; I'd like to make an announcement" Elsa said.

"Sure, why not" Anna said.

Then Elsa goes to the castle doors and makes an announcement. "Everybody may I have you attention please" Then the people gathered. And Elsa clears her throat. "Tonight, we're gonna hold the coronation after-party again, at 6" And then the people cheared.

Then Anna comes to Elsa and says "That's great! I knew you're gonna start the party again!"

"Well, that's what a queen does" Elsa said.

"So, I think I'm gonna prepare myself for tonight" Anna said.

"Me too" Elsa said. So the sisters get ready for the party tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be coming soon, and the Jelsa one too. And I think I'm gonna update my old ones. <strong>

**And Happy Chinese/Lunar New Year!**


	2. Revelations Part 1

"Anna, come with me" Elsa said.

"Okay" Anna said. Then they go to Elsa's room.

**At Elsa's door**

"Wait, why are we doing here?" Anna asked.

"I'll tell you something" Elsa said. Then she opens her door and they come in.

"So, this is your room?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna" Elsa

"Elsa, what are you gonna tell me?" Anna asked.

"Remember the time when we were playing on the snow as kids?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah Elsa, it was winter that time" Anna said.

"No Anna, it wasn't winter at that time. The truth is, we were playing on the snow in the ballroom using my powers" Elsa said.

"Tell me everything, Elsa" Anna commanded.

**Flashback Starts**

"I was 8 and you were 5 at that time. You said you can't sleep cause the sky's awake, and you wanted me to play, but I didn't. Then you said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" then I was like yes. We were going down to the ballroom to have some fun with my snow. Building Olaf, ice skating with him, and snow laddering. But, you were jumping too fast and I fell and struck you with my magic, striking into your heart. Then I called mom and dad but the ice just covered all up the entire ballroom and I held you. Then mom and dad came, they took us to the Valley of the Living Rock, helping you and me. Then Grandmaster Pabbie came, he said you were lucky it wasn't your heart, but the head can be persuaded. Then he removes your memories the time I struck you. Then he told me about my powers are a beauty, but there is a danger if I can't control it. Dad was making sure if I can control my powers so he locked the gates, reduced the castle staff, limit my contact with people, and kept my powers hidden from everyone even you, Anna" Elsa explained everything.

**Flashback Ends**

"Know I know everything how they shut the gates and how you shut the door into my face" Anna said.

"It's for the best, Anna" Elsa said.

"Yeah, it's for the best" Anna said.

Then a maid comes by carrying a royal suit and she pass it to Elsa.

"Your majesty" the maid said.

"Thank you" Elsa said.

Then the maid bows and leaves the building.

"Hey Anna, can you hand this up to your boyfriend he's also invited tonight?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, Elsa. And he isn't my boyfriend, he is my true love" Anna said.

"Yeah right" Elsa teased.

"Hmm" Anna said while she leaves Elsa's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to make it short, I have to make Unfrozen and Two Snowflakes Collide together for a special occasion. Happy Valentine's Day! And part two of this chapter will come. Please Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Revelations Part 2

**Sorry guys for not updating, I just had a thrill with Team Jelsa (I know you know that) and many errands. **

* * *

><p>Anna didn't leave Elsa's room, there is something that Elsa needs to know.<p>

"Oh" Anna said and tells Elsa.

"What is it, did you forget something" Elsa said.

"Actually yes. Did you still remember him?" Anna asked.

"Oh… Him" Elsa said.

"I need to tell you something about him" Anna said.

"Ok, go on" Elsa said.

"He engaged me so he could be king of Arandelle. When I came back, he left me all alone, letting me die to ice. And the worst part, he tried to kill. And now, I really hate him for all he had done." Anna said.

"That's horrible" Elsa said.

"You tell me. I have to go, Elsa" Anna said.

"Yeah, bye Anna" Elsa said.

"Bye" Anna said then she really did leave Elsa's room.

"Oh my" Elsa said.

Then back at the castle courtyard. The people are still skating there, but some of them went home.

Kristoff is there with Sven and Olaf

"And that is how the cold never bothers me" Olaf said.

"Oh come on, you're a snowman. Everybody knows that snowmen never bothered the cold" Kristoff replied.

"You never take the chance Kristoff" Olaf said.

Then Anna came and said "Kristoff!"

Kristoff said "Anna, hey!"

"Hey Kristoff, can you wear this for tonight" Anna said.

"Tonight? For what?" Kristoff asked.

"Remember Elsa declared to redo the after party of her coronation?" Anna asked.

"Oh, yeah, I do remember that" Kristoff replied.

"So, I need you to wear these for the party"Anna said and hand over to Kristoff the clothes that she was holding.

"What for?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, there will be some dignitaries, dukes, duchesses, princes, and princesses that will come tonight from some counties. And even royal locals to in Norway.

"So, I need to dress up like a prince to get into the party?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes" Anna answered.

"Fair enough. Anna, can I talk to you about something?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah" Anna answered.

Then Kristoff put his clothes on Sven's back and said "Hold this for me will you buddy?"

Sven nodded

"Olaf can you and Sven go in the village, I need a time with Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Okay" Olaf replied then he insisted Sven to go with him "Come on, Sven" Olaf said and they go in the Arandelle village.

"What is it do you want to talk to me about, Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Remember I said that the trolls took me and Sven in?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah" Anna answered

"Well. That time happened at the same time when Pabbie consulted you and Elsa by your parents" Kristoff said.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I was 8 at that time. When me and Sven were delivering a block of ice, we caught up two horses, but one of the horses was realizing ice, so we had to investigate it. We reached the Valley of the Living Rock, we saw the King, Queen, and Princesses of Arandelle" Kristoff explained.

"Papa, mama, Elsa, and me" Anna said.

"Exactly. And then, the rocks rolled and turned into their troll mode. Then Pabbie erased your memories of Elsa's powers and how you got struck by her, and he told her about controlling her powers carefully. And that is the day the king recommended to shut and locked the castle gates 'til your sister's coronation." Kristoff continued.

"I know that, Elsa told me that earlier" Anna interrupted.

"And since that night, me and Sven have a famiy. And I know that Elsa will show her powers in public, even though she already showed it." Kristoff continued.

"Well that's fortunate" Anna said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Kristoff said.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you didn't understand and know" Anna said to Kristoff.

"Go on" Kristoff said.

"About that Hans guy" Anna said.

"Oh. What was his beef anyway?" Kristoff asked.

"When he proposed to me, it was part of his plan for taking Arandelle. When Elsa struck an eternal winter, he was about to kill her for making him a hero from destruction. And after Elsa struck me with her power, he denied to kiss me and left me to freeze myself to death. All part of his plan for making himself the king of Arandelle." Anna explained.

"Well that's unfortunate" Kristoff said.

"But thank goodness that plan went wrong" Anna said.

"Yeah, right. Well… I should probably see Olaf and Sven right now" Kristoff said.

"Yeah… I think you should" Anna said.

"Bye Anna, I'll see you tonight" Kristoff said to Anna and leaves.

"See you tonight Kristoff" Anna said to Kristoff and goes back in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys, I'll update more! Just be patient.<strong>


End file.
